Magical flying love 2
by DiamondPickle994
Summary: This is a sequel to Magical flying love where Rarity tries to get Spike back. (Spilight/TwiSpike.) (I do not own MLP FIM)


In the morning, the sun was shining especially upon the castle of friendship. Yesterday Princess Twilight and her dragon assistant went out for the day and ended up falling in love with one another.

"Spike." Said Twilight gently and with a voice like honey. "It's morning."

"Oh, yeah. It is." Spike replied with a yawn then started rubbing his eyes. "I'll make us breakfast. You wait here, Twiley-Wiley."

"OK, Spikey-Wikey." Twilight said back to him.

Meanwhile at the Caruosel Boutique, its owner was still upset over what she saw last night and was looking at a picture of Spike while she had tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, Spike. Why did you have to get taken by Twilight? What does she have that I don't? I've got to get you back. But how? Oh, I know." She said sadly at first, but then schemingly.

Then, she traveled all the way to the crystal empire to talk to a familiar creature.

Meanwhile at the castle of friendship, the just-turned couple had just finished their breakfast.

"That. Was. Amazing, Spike. A wonderful breakfast made by a wonderful dragon." Twilight said while her taste buds were dancing with good flavour.

"Oh you. I'd do just about anything for you, Twilight. I love you." Spike replied with a small blush.

"Awe, come here." Twilight called to him

Then, their faces started moving closer to each other's. Just as their lips were about to touch, there was a knock on the door. They went to open it. When they did, Rarity was at the door while smiling.

"Oh, hello darlings." She said with an upbeat tone. "Just thought I'd pop by to see how you two were doing."

"Oh, we're fine. Thanks." Twilight said.

"Are you still upset about last night?" Spike asked

"Why, no." Rarity replied. "I also wanted to introduce you two to my new boyfriend. Come over here, darling."

After she called for her new boyfriend, a familiar-looking stallion trotted up the steps. It was Flash Sentury.

"Flash?" Twilight asked all stunned.

"Hey, Twilight. Long time no see." Flash replied.

"What are YOU doing here?" Spike asked.

"Flash is my new boyfriend." Rarity answered "We have SOOO much fun, don't we, Flashy."

"Oh, yes we do." Flash replied confused at first.

"Well, enjoy your new relationship, you guys. I've got some time to spend with my Spikey." Twilight said. Then looked at Spike with a grin.

"Well, aren't you loveable?" Spike replied grinning back at her.

Flash and Rarity tried to hide their jealous looks.

"Well, we're off. Flash is treating me to a dinner reservation. Isn't that right, Flashy?" Rarity asked with a fake loving grin at him.

"I am? I mean, of course I am, darling." Flash replied with more confusion at first.

Then, Rarity used her magic to shut the doors.

"Wow, who would of thought that Rarity would start dating Flash Sentury." Said Spike.

"I know right?" Twilight replied, then switched to a loving grin. "Now, where were we, Spikey?"

"We were sharing our love with each other, Twiley." Spike replied with another loving grin.

Meanwhile, Rarity and Flash were just at the bottom of the castles front steps.

"Flash! What was that?" Rarity asked annoyed.

"What was what?" Flash asked confusingly.

"We were supposed to pretend to be a couple, so Spike would get jealous and want to be with ME again! Not to mention I'm pretty sure you want Twilight back as much as I want Spike back." Rarity explained.

"Well, what are we gonna do now?" Flash asked.

"We need to pretend to be a couple more perfectly so our plan will work. Otherwise, the ships will sail for me to get Spike back, and for you to get Twilight back." Rarity explained. "And I know just how we can do that."

"How?" Flash asked nervously.

Later back inside the castle;

"Hey, Twilight. You know that mountain where most couples go? What do you say, we go there to watch the sunset together? Just you and me." Spike offered.

"I would love to, Spike." Twilight accepted. "You know how to treat a girl."

"I don't think you mean a girl who's as beautiful as you are because no girl can be as beautiful as you are." Replied Spike.

Twilight was deeply touched by his remark.

"Awe, you really mean that?" She asked lovingly.

"Of course I do." Spike replied. "Your beauty makes stars, the sea and rubies jealous."

"That's it!" Twilight said with a tear streaming down her cheek. "You've earned this."

Then Twilight leaned in and kissed him right on the mouth.

"You wanna get a move on?" He asked as he offered an arm for an escort.

"Sure. Let's go." Twilight replied as she wrapped her wing around his arm.

Later, both got to the hilltop and Rarity and Flash got a good view of them.

"Ok, there they are." Rarity said. "You ready, Flash?"

"I don't know about this, Rarity." Flash replied nervously.

Rarity got annoyed.

"Look, do you want Twilight back or not?" She asked with the sound of annoyance in her voice.

"OK, OK. We'll do it. But I don't think I'll enjoy it." Flash replied

Then, both Rarity and Flash walked to the exact spot Spike and Twilight were.

"Oh, hello there. You two." Rarity called to them.

"Huh. Rarity? Flash? What are you two doing here?" Spike asked.

"No offence but, it was supposed to be only me and Spike." Twilight added.

"Oh, well Flash was taking me to watch the sunset." Rarity replied then started to caress Flash's chin. "Isn't that right, Flashy-Washy?"

"Um, yeah." Flash replied swallowing nervously.

"Um, Rarity has been acting weird with Flash a lot. Don't you think this is suspicious?" Spike whispered to Twilight.

"Yeah, it is." Twilight replied. Then decided to confront Rarity about her actions. "All right, Rarity. Following me and Spike? Acting weird with Flash? What going on? And I want the truth."

Rarity couldn't take it anymore.

"OK! I'll admit! I was only trying to make Spike jealous so he would come back to me again! Spike! Please come back to me! I desperately need you to come back!" She shouted.

Flash decided it was getting too much for him and decided to go home.

"Yeah, I'm going home. See ya." He said. Then turned and walked away.

"Flash! Get back here! You haven't made them jealous yet!" Rarity shouted to him.

"Rarity, you know I'm with Twilight now and I've told you last night, you've had your chance." Spike said to her.

"I know, but I want another chance!" She shouted with a face full of despair.

"Sorry, but I'm still with Twilight." Spike said as he started holding Twilight's hooves. "And I don't wanna be with any other female creature in or out of Equestria."

Twilight was very touched by what Spike had just said and started smiling and sniffing.

"Ah! I can't take this anymore!" Rarity shouted as she ran off crying.

Then, after watching the sun set, Spike and Twilight returned home.

"That sunset was so beautiful." Twilight said.

"I'm looking at something even more beautiful than it right now. You." Spike said.

Twilight then did a happy and kawaii face.

"Let's say, we head up. We could share a bed again tonight." Spike offered.

"Sounds wonderful. We could doze off in each other's arms again like we did last night." Twilight said.

Then, both headed up to bed and started to lovingly embrace.

"Goodnight, Twiley-Wiley." Spike said.

"Goodnight, Spikey-Wikey." Twilight replied.

Then both shared a tender and loving kiss as they shared a warm embrace which caused both to fall asleep while still embracing.

The end.


End file.
